FICTOBER AOKAGA 2019
by Majo Walles
Summary: FICTOBER AOKAGA 2019 (INSPIRADO EN EL UNIVERSO DE "LOS PADRES DE LEO")
1. 1 Fresas

1\. FRESAS

.

.

Leo tenía claro, desde hace años, que sus padres tenían una vida marital bastante activa, desde el punto de vista sexual. Por lo mismo quería irse de casa en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho. Ya no pensaba en volver a estados unidos, le gustaba japón, le gustaba su vida aquí y, sobre todo, le gustaba Kise Tezuka. Era su sol, su vida y su razón principal para quedarse. No que no quisiera a sus padres, de hecho, los adoraba, aprendió a aguantar el humor de su padre y que, a pesar de meterse con él siempre, también era de los que saltaba como un animal si él tenía un problema. amaba a su papá Taiga, por que era natural en él amarlo, notaba cada cosa diferente en él, siempre notó cada pequeño cambio. Era el primero en darse cuenta cuando algo le molestaba y era el primero en huir cuando su papá estaba molesto, ventajas de conocerlo tanto.

Pero ahora diferente.

Su papá se había obsesionado con las fresas, las comía al desayuno, preparaba postres para el almuerzo y en la cena no podía faltar la dichosa frutita, ah, pero sólo para él, por que no había poder humano que le hiciera compartir sus fresas, ni siquiera con él.

-¿algo que te moleste, hijo?

Daiki había entrado en la casa hace un buen rato y su hijo no había movido ni un cabello, estaba estático, mordiéndose la uña y moviendo un pie con insistencia.

-No te escuché llegar -dijo sentándose derecho.

-Lo noté -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? Es raro en ti.

-¿Ya vas a empezar? -dijo haciéndose el herido.

-Esta bien, paz- dijo levantando las manos.

Leo lo vio mal, pero luego suspiro.

-Me tiene preocupado papá -dijo con aire apesadumbrado.

-¿Taiga?

-¿Tengo otro papá? -preguntó impactado.

-Leo, no empieces que después no te gusta cuando yo te molesto.

-Esta bien, paz -dijo divertido por la cara de perro que ponía su padre-. No sé, está raro, además, esa obsesión que le dio por las fresas.

-Sí lo noté, pero no creo que sea nada raro, tu padre solía obsesionarse por muchas cosas -dijo sabiendo muy bien que es lo que pasaba con su esposo, pero era algo que tenían que ver primero ellos dos antes de contarle a su hijo-. Además, su mayor obsesión esta dentro de mis pantalones.

-¡Cállate pervertido!

Seguía siendo un deleite molestar a Leo.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todas. Bien esta es una loca aventura express, durante todo octubre estraré subiendo un capitulo diario de la pareja inspirado en mi fic "los padres de Leo" es altamente recomendable leerlo antes de empezar con esta seguidilla de drabble que les sacaran más de una sonrisa.

un beso


	2. 2 Aliens

**1\. ****ALIENS**

** .**

** .**

Leo sabía que sus padres eran raros, lo supo desde el momento en que supo de que su otro padre vivía al otro lado del mundo y su papá lo hubiera mantenido escondido hasta los quince años porque nunca tuvo los huevos de decirle a Aomine Daiki que lo había preñado.

Pero ahora, dejando eso de lado.

Era de conocimiento público que sus padre, luego de su matrimonio, se la pasaran encerrados en la habitación haciendo cochinadas, Dios sabe la cantidad de veces que había tenido que huir de la casa porque llegando a una hora equivocada y al entrar a la casa sin avisar, los sonidos le hacían cerrar con fuerza la puerta, les gritaba un par de groserías y se iba a esconder a casa de tío Kuroko, obvio, aprovechaba de ir a pasar tiempo con Tezuka, pero básicamente era para escapar de sus padres.

Pero el asunto era que ahora sus padres estaban "peleados" los veía discutir con los ojos, oh, porque se había hecho un genio a la hora de interpretar las miradas de sus padres. Veía a su papá matar con la mirada a su padre que se reía oculto tras su taza de café mientras le mandaba miradas raras a su papá. Obvio, los entendía, pero no leía la mente, así que no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que les pasaba.

-Leo, ¿Podemos hablar? -casi escupe su cereal, su papá le hablaba como si estuviera pasando por un calvario.

-Demonios -dijo tragando con fuerza y mirando a sus padres a la cara- ¿Van a divorciarse?

-Pero que tonto eres -dijo Taiga.

Leo abrió los ojos impresionado, su papa nunca ¡NUNCA! Le hablaba así.

-Disculpa, pero están raros desde hace días, llegue a pensar que los habían asesinado y me dejaron un par de aliens como padres -dijo enojado-. Ni siquiera están teniendo sexo a cada hora como les gusta traumarme.

-Oh, por favor, Leo, deja de decir estupideces -dijo Daiki dándole un golpe leve en la cabeza-, tu papá tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Pensé que sería eso -dijo enfurruñado.

-¿Y tú porqué quieres que nos separemos?

-No dije que quería que lo hicieran, dije que eso sería raro e importante.

-Bien, pero no es eso -dijo Taiga.

-Tu papá está nervioso porque no sabe cómo reaccionaras al saber que está esperando un bebé.

Leo abrió los ojos impresionado, de verdad, de todo lo que pensó que podía decirle sus padres, no imaginó que sería esto.

-Oh, por favor -dijo riéndose- ¿De verdad pensaron que sería el tipo de idiota que se enojaría porque va a haber un bebé en la casa?

-Bien, ya eres un idiota, lo demás estaba en discusión -le dijo Daiki apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Vas a empezar? -dijo volteándose, pero luego de que su padre le indicara con las cejas que se volteara lo hizo y vio a su papá mirándolo con intensidad- Tranquilo, no estoy molesto, ni nada, sólo que no me arriendo de niñero y que ahora sí, probablemente, parecerás un aliens cuando te crezca la panza. Imagínate, todo grande, alto con barriga, serás un espectáculo ufológico.

-¡Vete a tu habitación, Aomine Leo! -gritó Taiga ante el insulto. Escuchando como Daiki se reía a costa suya.

.

.

Fin


	3. 3 Senderismo

**3\. ****SENDERISMO**

**.**

**. **

-¡Olvídalo! -dijo Taiga y Daiki le apoyó.

-Esperen, de verdad, ni siquiera están escuchando lo que les estoy diciendo.

Leo suspiró, no podía creer que de un momento al otro sus padres se pusieran neuróticos con el tema de su bienestar, no que anduviera poniendo la vida en riesgo, pero le gustaban los deportes, disfrutaba del vértigo y las emociones fuertes, entonces, cuando un amigo de la escuela le dijo que si quería ir con ellos a hacer senderismo obviamente dijo que si, ya luego le preguntaría a sus padres, total, rara vez le negaban algo, pero en cuanto les conto, hace unos minutos, sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Leo? -le grito su papá, y podría ser que en otra situación se asustaría con esto, pero el vientre abultado de su papá y la fuente de fresas en su mano, lo hacían ver hasta tierno.

-Deja de reír, idiota -claro, su padre no era para nada tierno y Aomine Daiki sí que podía dar miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Por favor, no sean escandalosos.

-¡No va a ir!

Su padre y su papá eran un par de escandalosos.

-Se dan cuenta de que es lo más normal del mundo, ¿verdad? -les preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Además, no sé que es lo que piensan, pero no me iré a escalar una montaña, si es lo que imaginan.

-Sabemos lo que es senderismo, Leo.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Daiki a su esposo.

-Sí, Daiki -dijo de mala gana.

-¿Viste? Mi padre ni siquiera sabe que es. Te estás negando porque papá se puede molestar contigo.

-No le tengo miedo a Taiga -dijo sonriendo de lado y beso la mejilla de su embarazado esposo que se había enfurruñado.

-¡Entonces acompáñame tú! -dijo parándose de golpe y mirando a Daiki con intensidad.

-¡¿Está demente?!

-Papi, deja de llamarme tan feo -le dijo haciendo un puchero que Taiga, obviamente, le creyó. Pero luego miró a Daiki y sonrió de lado-. Claro, si es que crees que puedes aguantar el paso de nosotros, chicos jóvenes.

Oh, eso le dio en el ego a Daiki, como un camión estrellándose contra su pecho.

-Bien, vamos, a ver si tú puedes seguirme el paso.

…

…

Taiga elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al ver el estado en que su hijo y su esposo. Llenos de tierra, barro y esperaba que el excremento en las botas que Daiki dejó afuera de la casa fueran de origen animal.

-¿Qué demonios les pasó?

-Tu esposo es un idiota -dijo Leo dejándose caer en el sillón.

-¡Párate de ahí en este instante! -gritó Taiga y el pobre Leo quedó tieso como tabla-. Estas hecho un asco y no vas a dejar la casa así -dijo molesto- Además, ¿Qué es eso de que Daiki es un estúpido?

-Leo me llamó idiota, amor -dijo Daiki divertido dando un beso en la boca de Taiga-. Se sulfuró por que les propuse otra ruta, son unos debiluchos.

-Sí, claro -dijo Leo caminando a su habitación, necesitaba un baño con urgencia antes de dormir tres días seguidos.

-¿Algo que acotar? -preguntó Taiga divertido.

-El entrenamiento policial lo mataría probablemente -dijo riendo cómplice con su esposo mientras le abrazaba y besaba antes de ir por una ducha y luego a mimar a Taiga un rato.

.

.

Fin


	4. 4 Malteada

**4.- MALTEADAS**

**.**

** .**

Daiki corría todo lo que le daban sus pies, sólo a él le pasaba que a su esposo le dieran antojos a las cuatro de la mañana ¿No podía ser como los embarazos normales con antojos, no sé, a las doce o una de la noche, cuando las tiendas de conveniencia aún estaban abiertas?

No, a Taiga le solían dar antojos a las horas más raras.

Esta noche eran batidos de fresa, estaba empezando a odiar las pequeñas frutitas.

Pero no, Taiga no quería que él se la comprara en algún lugar, no, Taiga quería una malteada casera.

¿Saben lo difícil que es hacer una malteada en casa sin la maquinaria necesaria para ello? Pues es difícil ¡Mucho más a las cuatro de la madrugada!

-Maldición, Taiga, será mejor que esto de los antojos se te pase rápido -pedía mientras llegaba a una tienda de 24 horas en una estación de gasolina.

…

…

Taiga estaba que pateaba algo, de verdad que era molesto esto de no poder dejar de salivar al pensar en la maldita malteada de fresa. Sabía que estaba siendo un completo cretino con Daiki, pero él lo embarazó, así que era mejor que se llevara parte de las molestias también. Por que sí, puede que estuviera deseando con el alma este bebé, que le amaría, le complacería cada pequeño pedido por ver su sonrisa desdentada que le llenaba el corazón como lo hizo Leo en su momento, pero ahora mismo no era el mejor de los momentos.

Ahora estaba en la cocina, le había pedido a Daiki que le preparara una malteada, pero siendo honestos, su esposo no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, de hecho, supo hace un tiempo que durante todos estos años en que Daiki estuvo soltero, iba a comer a casa de su madre por que la cocina y él no se llevaban bien.

Así que ahora mismo estaba preparando sus cosas, lavando la fruta y esperando por la crema. Sacó la licuadora y esperó tranquilamente a que llegara su esposo. Vio la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las 4:40.

-Demonios, no debí pedirle que fuera -dijo de repente, preocupado de que algo le fuera a pasar. La idea de que alguien le fuera a querer asaltar, que le quisieran hacer daño, ¡¿Qué pasaba si algún automóvil lo había atropellado?!

Con prisa fue a la entrada, estaba pensando locuras, pero la preocupación lo empezó a perseguir. Tenía que ir a buscar a Daiki.

No alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando Daiki abrió la puerta, Taiga tuvo ganas de llorar, se veía bien, no parecía que tuviera alguna herida.

-¿Qué pasó, Taiga? -le preguntó preocupado al sentir como le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo lamento, no debí pedirte que fueras a comprar a esta hora -decía con la cara oculta en el cuello de su esposo- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo? Si te asaltaban, atacaban o atropellaban, hubiera sido completamente mi culpa.

-Ey, calma, tigre -dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo-. Estoy bien, no me pasó nada -dijo besándolo en la frente para calmarlo- ¿Tú crees que alguien se atrevería a asaltarme? -le dijo elevando una ceja.

Taiga entonces lo vio, de pies a cabeza, es verdad, Daiki era gigante. En todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Ey, no hagas eso -dijo Daiki sosteniéndolo de la cintura al ver como Taiga lo estaba devorando con la miraba.

-Creo que ya no quiero malteada -dijo Taiga colgándose del cuello de su esposo.

-Bien… habrá que llenar tu estomago con algo más -dijo caminando a la habitación con su esposo, dejando olvidada en la entrada los ingredientes que faltaban para la dichosa malteada.

.

.

Fin


	5. 5 Festival

**5\. ****FESTIVAL**

**.**

**. **

-¡No pueden ir a mi festival escolar! -gritó Leo antes de azotar la puerta de la entrada.

-Que carácter -dijo Daiki bebiendo el café de rigor, no podía salir de casa si no llevaba medio litro de cafeína en el cuerpo.

-Es tú culpa -dijo Taiga como si nada.

-¿Perdón?

-No me pidas perdón a mí, si no que a tu hijo -dijo divertido para luego mostrarle la lengua-. Pero es verdad que es tu culpa, no debiste decirle que iríamos a verlo.

-Bien, no esperaba que reaccionara así -dijo achicando los ojos-. Algo nos está ocultando.

-Y como buenos padres que somos, tenemos que descubrir lo que le pasa.

-Y avergonzarlo si es necesario.

Eran realmente macabros.

…

…

-Aomine, es tu turno -dijo uno de sus superiores. Mientras que Leo estaba, literalmente, escondido tras una cortina.

-¿No se supone que me quedaría aquí atrás?

-Sí, pero es hora de que tus compañeros coman algo, así que los reemplazaran tú, Akiyama, Fukui y Sato.

Demonios, no quería salir así ¿Por qué los japoneses tenían que ser tan raros? Esto no pasaría en estados unidos, estaba seguro.

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo, la mesa tres te espera.

-¿A mí? -preguntó extrañado, no se supone que fuera así.

-Sí, ellos están esperando a que tú los atiendas, y espero que lo hagas bien, tienen cara de comer mucho, así que podemos ganar buen dinero con ellos.

Demonios, lo que faltaba, atender con esa minúscula falda a un par de glotones.

Iba a advertirle a los idiotas que no iba a estar una hora atendiendo sus estómagos cuando vio a la mesa tres. Apretó los puños con rabia, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma. ¿Qué demonios hacían sus padres ahí? ¿Por qué demonios llevaron a Tezuka? Ah, pero él no era un Aomine por nada, no señor.

-Bienvenidos -saludó con su mejor cara de psicópata- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Un hijo normal -dijo Daiki, logrando que tanto Taiga como Tezuka se rieran de su orden.

¡Punto!

-Lo lamento señor, cuando la semilla es mala la planta sale torcida.

¡Punto!

-Oh, buena respuesta -dijo Daiki elevando el pulgar- ¿Por qué demonios no querías que viniéramos?

-¿Quizás porque es vergonzoso?

-Por favor, Leo -dijo Taiga y el joven ya sabía que ahora venía la venganza de su embarazado y hormonal papá-. Te cambie los pañales cagados por mas de un año y te preocupa que te vea en tu faceta travesti.

¡Punto!

-Bien, que se haga la paz -dijo alzando las manos y luego mirando a su pequeño amor -¿Qué vas a pedir Tezuka? Yo invito.

-Claro que no -dijo Daiki alejando la mano del su hijo que estaba sobre el hombro del menor-. Nosotros invitamos a Tezuka-chan, así que no te preocupes.

-Insisto -dijo apretando los dientes desafiando con la mirada a su padre.

-Y yo insisto en que dejes de molestar a los comensales -dijo el superior de Leo mientras lo sostenía de la nuca para que pidiera perdón. Sabía que eran los padres de Leo, todos sus compañeros estaban mirando, esperando que el chico se avergonzara frente a sus padres, pero el espectáculo ya había durado demasiado-. Aomine-kun los atenderá como corresponde ahora -dijo sonriendo complaciente.

-Sí, claro -dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, hace mucho que no me divertía en un festival escolar -dijo Daiki pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposo.

-¿Hacían Festivales en la prehistoria?

-Dime tú, en ese tiempo estabas en mis pelotas.

-Ya vasta, par de idiotas -dijo Taiga-, mejor tráenos cuatro trozos de torta con te y ven a sentarte con nosotros un rato.

-No sé si puedo hacer eso -dijo mirando a su superior.

-Oh, créeme, nadie se opone a tu papá -dijo Taiga sonriendo, bastante tétrico, al encargado del salón.

Definitivamente Taiga tenía mucha razón.

.

.

Fin


	6. 6 OTRA DIMENCIÓN EPOCA

**6\. ****OTRA DIMENCIÓN /EPOCA**

**.**

**. **

El universo era tan grande, inmenso e imponente, tan azul como el mar profundo y plagado de estrellar. En su nave espacial, el capital de la tripulación Aomine Daiki, veía al infinito esperando poder volver a ver a su familia que le esperaba en la tierra.

-Capitán, lo veo distraído -decía Kuroko, uno de los astronautas bajo el mandato de Daiki.

-Extraño a Leo y a Taiga -decía mirando a la tierra nuevamente.

-Ellos entenderán que usted tuvo que venir con nosotros, capitán, es primordial para la misión de salvación de la tierra.

-Lo sé, pero Leo es tan pequeño, ni siquiera debe recordarme.

-Entonces pelee con todas sus fuerzas, capitán -dijo Satsuki, su mano derecha y la encargada de las turbinas.

-Capitán, tenemos un mensaje de las naves enemigas, quieren entablar conversación con usted.

Daiki se sentó derecho en su sitió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Habla el capitán de la nave Teiko, Aomine Daiki.

-Capitán de la nave Teiko, usted habla con el almirante Too -dijo el hombre de piel amarillenta frente a ellos- no venimos en busca de problemas. Nuestro planeta esta muriendo y nuestra gente necesita un nuevo lugar para habitar.

-No sé si la tierra pueda ser ese lugar.- dijo Daiki

-y no lo es, de hecho, queremos seguir avanzando, Mercurio es nuestro destino, la atmosfera de eses planeta es el más parecido al nuestro. Sólo queremos seguir viviendo una vida en paz.

-Pues entonces déjennos escoltarlos -dijo Daiki.

-Esta salvando muchas vidas ahora mismo, capitán Aomine -dijo su contraparte-. Su generosidad será valorada y recordada por nuestra gente.

El contacto se cerro y el silencio era sepulcral el Teiko.

-Capitán -dijo Satsuki- escoltarlos nos hará viajar por mucho tiempo, sin poder volver aún a casa -le hizo saber.

-Lo sé, pero es por el bien de toda la humanidad.

Todos veían con admiración a su flamante capitán.

…

…

Daiki estaba completamente rojo, de pies a cabeza, mientras que Leo moría de la risa en la alfombra de la sala.

-No puedo creer que con esas historias hacías dormir a Leo de bebé.

-Bien, él quería saber de su padre y no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Oh, por Dios, no puedo creer que te creyera un héroe cuando era un bebé.

Daiki no sabía donde esconder la cara de vergüenza en ese momento.

-¿Alguna mejor idea?

-No sé.. la verdad quizás.

-Oh, por favor, papá fue un genio con sus historias, creo que puedo recordar un par más -dijo Leo sentándose mejor para recordar-. En una era un pirata que surcaba los mares, pero que estaba protegiendo una tribu de indígenas para que no fueran saqueados, ahí también eras bastante heroico.

-Creo que esto es demasiado -dijo Daiki cubriéndose el rostro.

-No, espera -dijo Taiga-. ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de Daiki siendo espía en cubierto trabajando para la reina? -preguntó a Leo.

-Oh, es verdad, era para defender las joyas de la corono ¿Verdad?

-Bien, eso es más parecido a lo que hago.

-Padre, si no fuera por que no te gustan las donas y estás en buen estado físico, serías lo más parecido al jefe Gorgory.

-Oye, no me compares con esa cosa amarilla.

Taiga los veía discutir divertido, nunca se arrepentiría de la imagen heroica que creo en la mente de su hijo, fue lo mejor para ellos.

.

.

Fin


	7. 7 Enfermedad

**7\. ****ENFERMEDAD**

**.**

**. **

Taiga estaba en estado de histeria, no por que algo le fuera a pasar en su embarazo, estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido tanto miedo, porque, maldita sea, nunca había pasado por algo como esto. Daiki estaba fuera de la ciudad, su maldito celular no tenía señal, porque oh, maravilloso, había decidido tener un fin de semana de padre e hijo antes de que el bebé naciera o su embarazo ya no le permitiera hacer más actividad física. Por lo mismo, estaban alejados. Sin comunicación y con Leo sufriendo por la maldita fiebre que de un momento al otro le atacó.

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que Leo se había enfermado?

Difícil de recordad porque quizás no se había enfermado en los últimos ocho o nueve años, claro, siempre un resfriado leve, seguida de un poco de tos o estornudo, pero esto era mucho más fuerte, el haberse bañado la noche anterior ahora lo tenía en cama delirando.

-Vamos, hijo, no me hagas esto -dijo poniendo paños fríos en su frente sudorosa.

-Mami -jadeaba tratando de abrir los ojos-. Mami me duele.

Taiga tenía ganad de llorar, el embarazo lo tenía hormonalmente afectado, por lo mismo no podía pensar con claridad, sabía que podía tomar el automóvil que Daiki dejó estacionado en el garaje, pero en su estado estaba altamente prohibido, tenía siete meses de embarazo y su vientre le impedía sostener el volante y alcanzar los pedales al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a tomar el celular para ver si agarraba algo de señal, tenía que localizar a alguien, su bebé lo necesitaba, tenía que ayudarle a llevar a Leo a un hospital o que un medico le revidara, pero no era normal que su hijo estuviera así de mal.

Entonces escucho algo milagroso, casi corre a la ventana para ver desde el segundo piso, un auto estaba estacionando, no era el automóvil de Daiki, pero era ayuda, fuera quien fuera.

-Ya vuelvo, hijo -dijo desde la puerta para empezar a correr escaleras abajo.

-¡Kagami, no corras!

-Ryota, demonios, necesito ayuda -dijo llegando donde la familia estaba.

-Kagami-kun.

-Es Leo, no le baja la fiebre con nada, no sé qué hacer ni cómo ayudarlo.

-Hablaba tan rápido que ni respiraba.

Ryota, al ver la desesperación en cara del pelirrojo, subió corriendo la escalera con Tezuka detrás de él. Kuroko sostuvo del brazo a Kagami para detenerlo antes de que pudiera correr de regreso.

-Mi hijo…

-Tranquilo, Kagami-kun- le dijo al sentir los pasos en el segundo piso camino a las escaleras. Vio como Ryota bajaba con Leo en brazos.

-Tú manejas -le dijo a su esposo, mientras que los cinco caminaban al auto familiar-. Tezuka, atrás conmigo, Taiga adelante -dijo acomodando a Leo en medio de los asientos traseros.

Media hora se demoraron en llegar al hospital más cercano. Ingresaron a Leo de urgencia. Kuroko había entregado a Taiga su celular para que pudiera comunicarse con Daiki luego de que el medico les diera el diagnóstico de su hijo.

-/¿Kuroko?/

-Daiki, soy yo -dijo Taiga en medio de sollozos.

-/¿Amor?/ -la voz preocupada de Daiki a través del celular le hizo terminar por llorar- /Taiga, ¿Qué sucede?/

-Leo…

-/Demonios, Taiga ¿Qué pasó?/

-A Leo lo acaban de ingresar a quirófano -decía perdiendo la compostura, su cuerpo entero temblaba, y pronto escuchó su nombre a gritos.

Taiga se había desmayado.

…

…

Daiki había llegado al hospital donde estaba su familia, estaba histérico, le había costado una pequeña reprimenda, pero luego una patrulla lo había acompañado.

Casi cae de rodillas por el alivio, demonios, se le había pasado el universo más terrorífico por la cabeza cuando Taiga no le siguió hablando.

Al final Leo fue operado de urgencia por apendicitis, el dolor no se había presentado en sí, si no que tuvo fiebre fulminante como único síntoma.

Taiga había sido estabilizado luego de haberse desmayado.

-De verdad que mi familia va a terminar matándome.

-Bien, debes entender que esto pasa, Aomine-kun -dijo Kuroko dándole un café americano- tú no viviste la infancia de Leo, peor los bebés se enferman.

-Tezuka se enfermaba siempre, y eso puede pasar con tu bebé -dijo Ryota poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Daiki.

El pobre moreno se las vería negra, literalmente, cuando su bebé se enferme por primera vez.

.

.

Fin


	8. 8 PERDIDOS

8\. PERDIDOS

.

.

-Demonios, sólo a ti se te ocurre que nos alejemos tanto de los demás -dijo Tezuka sentándose en la piedra que tenía más cerca, llevaban caminando más de una hora, cuando al idiota de Leo se le ocurrió que sería interesante subir a la cascada y ver desde arriba.

-Tezuka-chan, no digas malas palabras -dijo el adolescente divertido de que su pequeñísimo novio estuviera enfurruñado.

Sí, seguramente su padre lo castraría en cuanto supiera que había tenido los huevos de pedirle salir al chico de quince años, ilegal en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Su padre lo había amenazado una vez diciéndole que, por tener más de dieciocho años, no podía estar a menos de dos metros de Tezuka que en ese momento sólo tenía catorce años, pero es que no podían culparlo. Tezuka era la representación de la lujuria, por lo menos ante los ojos calenturientos de Leo, pero aún y con lo pervertido que era, no había puesto un dedo en el chico, no se iba a arriesgar teniendo como padre al jefe de la policía, con calabozos a su disposición y armas de alcance eléctrica.

Con los años había descubierto que su padre era un completo imbécil y un bruto sin medida. Le gustaba taclearlo y molestarlo, pero oh, todo lejos de la vista de Aomine Taiga, por que su papi, inocente de él, aun lo creía un bebé, sin saber que se mataba a pajas cada noche soñando que se follaba al hermoso rubio frente a él y ahora tenía dieciséis años.

-Tu padre te matará.

-Lo sé, Tezuka, pero el llanto de Terry me tenía enfermo de los nervios.

Tezuka rodó los ojos, su novio era un completo imbécil. Terry, el bebé de meses que Taiga había tenido, era la cosa más adorable y encantadora que había en el mundo y amaba cuidar del bebé cuando sus suegros lo necesitaban, pero no, Leo era un bruto sin medida. Y claro, él va y lo sigue en su "excursión". Habían llegado a la cascada, hicieron señas a sus padres desde arriba para que vieran que habían llegado bien y se habían sentado a la orilla con los pies en el agua para conversar. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero no Leo quería ir más arriba. Todo un vil engaño, en cuanto se habían alejado del lugar donde sus padres habían preparado un campamento para pasar el fin de semana, Leo lo había arrinconado contra un árbol y lo había besado con furia, obviamente Tezuka respondió al beso, no lo había aceptado por aburrido, sino porque Leo de verdad le gustaba. La cosa es que se tomaron de la mano, empezaron a caminar y terminaron por perderse de verdad, y ya era demasiado tarde, el sol se había escondido hace mucho y no escuchaban el sonido del ruido.

…

…

-¿Ya vas a ir por ellos, Daiki? -preguntó Taiga cruzado de brazos, viendo como su esposo tomaba tranquilamente una cerveza, brindando con el estúpido de Ryota.

-No, quiero que se asusten, ese es el fin de dejarlos en la nada.

-No quiero que mi hijo duerma a la intemperie, Aomine-kun -dijo Tetsuya mientras mecía de un lado para el otro a Terry-. Además, si tu hijo ataca a mi hijo en el bosque, te meteré una demanda con la ayuda de Akashi.

Listo, Daiki se puso de pie y jaló a Ryota para que lo acompañara, le entregó a Taiga un localizador, le dio un beso en la boca y se metió en el bosque con su propio localizador, con suerte el idiota de su hijo no se habría sacado las zapatillas y lo podría localizar en un radio de cinco metros.

-Espero que ese idiota no haya hecho nada raro o de verdad lo meteré en un calabozo.

Ryota estaba tan ebrio siguiéndolo que sólo reía por las caras de Daiki.

.

.

.Fin


	9. 9 Paradoja

**9\. ****PARADOJA**

**. **

**. **

-¡No puedo hacer esto!

Daiki estaba divertido jugando con su pequeño Terry en el corral que le habían habilitado en el living de la casa.

-Deja de gritar, Leo, o de verdad te enviaré a estudiar a la casa del perro.

-No tenemos perro.

-No necesitamos uno para tener una casita.

Leo vio mal a su padre, pero de verdad, estos malditos ejercicios matemáticos le estaban sacando canas aún tan jóvenes.

-Te dije que esperaras a tu padre para que te pueda ayudar.

-Él me dio esta lista de ejercicios, no me puede ayudar a resolverlos si me los dio para que yo lo hiciera.

-No seas estúpido, hijo -le dijo Daiki- Taiga gusta de ponerte en aprietos, por eso te pone ejercicios que no puedas resolver, y tengas que pedirle ayuda para que veas que por más adulto que te creas el mayor siempre será él.

-Oh, cállate, ya me estás mareando -dijo Leo poniéndose de pie y cerrando el cuaderno de golpe.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, tengo que acompañar a Tezuka a comprar regalos de navidad.

-Cuida tus manos, Leo, lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé…

-No, es enserio -dijo mirándolo mal- te crees un adulto, pero te comportas como un niño. No quiero tus manos sobre ese niño.

-Padre, no le haré nada a Tezuka hasta que tenga la edad legal para hacerlo.

-No sé si pueda confiar en ti.

-Tranquilo, viejo -dijo tomando sus documentos y llaves, para luego darle un golpe en el hombro-. No haré nada que tú no hagas.

…

…

Taiga llegó a la casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, para encontrar a su esposo, Terry en brazos, dando vueltas por la sala como león enjaulado.

-Hola -les saludo, dio un beso en la boca a Daiki y tomó en brazos a Terry que estiraba sus brazos para ser alzado por su papá- ¿Puedo saber que te tiene con esa cara?

-Nuestro hijo-respondió desordenándose el corto cabello.

-¿Qué hizo Leo ahora?

-Salió con Tezuka.

-Aja.

-No, no sólo eso -dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos para mirarlo a los ojos-. Me dijo que no haría nada que yo no haría.

-Daiki,

-Muy probablemente a esa edad yo te hubiera puesto contra un árbol, sin importarme quien nos viera, te hubiera quitado la ropa y te hubiera follado con fuerza.

-Oh, por Dios, no sepas exagerado -dijo completamente rojo.

-Si Leo toca a Tezuka…

-Calma, Daiki, nuestro hijo está lo suficientemente amenazado por todo el mundo, no hará nada como eso.

-Siento que le acabo de dar permiso para hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó divertido, ver a Daiki casi perder la cabeza le daba tanta risa.

-No le dije que no lo hiciera, cuando me dijo que haría lo que yo hiciera, debí decirle que no, por que yo si te jodería sin contemplaciones, pero por no querer quedar mal no le dije nada y ahora creo que eso le haría hacer algo malo y…

-Oh, dios, Daiki cállate, me estás mareando -dijo sosteniendo la cara de su esposo son la mano que tenía libre.-. debes confiar más en tu hijo.

-No puedo…. Es mi hijo.

-Idiota -dijo divertido mientras iba a cambiar el pañal de Terry, esperando de verdad que Leo no cometiera la estupidez de meterse con Tezuka antes de tiempo.

.

.

Fin


	10. 10- Conexion

**10\. ****CONEXIÓN**

**.**

**.**

Taiga sabía que su hijo estaba en problemas, tenía esa rara conexión que tienen las "madres" con sus hijos, por eso, cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó él ya sabía que es lo que pasaba. No dejó ni que la secretaria le dijera nada cuando ya había tomado su chaqueta que reposaba tras la silla y salió.

-¿Quien?

-Terry

Listo casi corre al estacionamiento y saltó sobre el capo de su auto para llegar al otro lado, se subió y prendió el automóvil con su pulgar. Derrapó un poco para poder salir del estacionamiento, la sala cuna de Terry estaba a quince minutos, pero iba tan rápido que incluso se pasó un alto. Menos de seis minutos después estaba en la sala cuna, la profesora, impresionada por como había chirriado el juego de llantas en la entrada, le vio y levantó las manos deteniéndolo en el acto.

-Tranquilo, está bien, sólo tuvo una caída pequeña.

-Pero entonces.

-Además, su esposo llegó antes.

Taiga elevó las cejas ¿Cómo demonios Daiki llegó antes que él?

-El oficial Aomine estaba patrullando la zona y vino a ver a su hijo -dijo la profesora caminando con Taiga y al verlo impresionado sonrió con gusto- ¿Sabía usted que el oficial Aomine viene casi todos los días a pasar un rato con Terry mientras está despierto?

Taiga sintió como el pecho se le inflaba de amor por su negro.

Al entrar en la pequeña sala en la que tienen a los bebés, Daiki paseaba de un lado al otro con Terry casi dormido en su pecho.

Ese fue como un flechazo en su corazón. Amaba ver ese lado tan dulce y protector de Daiki.

Con cuidado se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro hablando despacio.

-Hola.

-Hola, amor -dijo Daiki dando un pequeño beso en la boca de Taiga.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-cuando estaba durmiendo se giró con fuerza y se golpeo la nariz con la barandilla, le sangró y le dolió, pero está bien -le contó en un susurro

-Que bueno -dijo aliviado, viendo como la carita de su bebé aún tenía lagrimas y como su narisita estaba amoratada.

-Lamento mucho que pasara esto, no es algo inusual, los bebés suelen voltearse a esta edad, pero Terry lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, y sus venas nasales son muy delicadas, por lo que por cualquier pequeño golpe pueden sangrarle.

-Lo llevaremos a casa entonces -dijo Taiga recibiendo la pequeña bolsa con las cosas que Terry debía llevar a diario, como sus pañales, toallitas húmedas, biberones y leche.

-Los espero mañana entonces -dijo la maestra despidiéndose de ellos desde la puerta.

-Así que corriste hasta aquí -dijo Daiki divertido al ver que el automóvil de su esposo casi entraba a la guardería.

-Pasó lo peor por mi cabeza en ese momento -dijo alzando los hombros- ¿Dónde está tu patrulla?

-Se la llevó un compañero que venía conmigo.

-Bien, entonces dame a Terry y manejas…

-Claro que no, está dormido y tranquilo -dijo Daiki abriendo la puerta trasera para sentarse con Terry bien aferrado a su cuerpo.

-Déjalo en la silla de bebé.

-No por ahora, yo asumiré el riesgo.

-Daiki…

-Sólo serán un par de cuadras, además, estoy afianzando mi conexión con nuestro bebé.

Taiga no iba a decir nada contra esto, así que sólo negó con la cabeza y se sentó tras el volante, manejaría a 10 kilómetros por hora por la seguridad de su bebé, pero esta vez le permitiría a Daiki portarse mal.

.

.

Fin


	11. 11 Mentira

**11.****MENTIRA**

**.**

**.**

-Mami, te prometo que...

-¡No me digas mami, Leo Aomine! -dijo Taiga, furioso con su hijo mayor, no podía ser que su hijo fuera tan insoportablemente mentiroso.

-¿Puedes escucharme al menos? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí, dime -le dijo irónico- Explícame con que cabeza estabas pensando a la hora de acostarte con Tezuka.

-Oh, por favor, suena horrible cuando lo dices así -dijo Leo dando vueltas por la habitación-. Además, estas confundiendo todo -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Ah si?

-Papi, déjame hablar -dijo mirándolo con sus grandes y azules ojos- Tezuka quería beber, pero no iba a hacerlo con sus padres y le pedí que tampoco con sus amigos, ya que no son de confiar. Anoche vino a la casa y bebimos un par de cervezas, pero le hicieron mal y vomitó hasta el alma, su ropa estaba toda manchada así que le pase una de mis poleras y puse su ropa en la lavadora -le contó viendo como las facciones de su padre se relajaban-, nos fuimos a dormir y simplemente dormimos juntos, nada más, lo estaba cuidando por si se ponía mal, es un chico inteligente, pero quería experimentar algo diferente.

-Yo… demonios, te he juzgado horrible a su hijo, y además he avergonzado a Tezuka.

-No, papi, tranquilo -dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Hablaré con Tezuka cuando salga del baño.

El chico se había espantado, Taiga había entrado a la habitación de su hijo y lo había visto, muy abrazado al muchachito al que se supone que no podía ponerle un dedo encima, en la cama y su hijo con el torso desnudo. Tezuka había corrido al baño a esconderse por la vergüenza.

-Por favor, dile que baje a desayunar, prepararé un puesto más en la mesa.

-Claro, papi, le traeré su ropa de la secadora y bajamos.

Taiga salió de la habitación y luego de esto su hijo puso el pestillo en la puerta. Leo caminó hasta el baño y dio un par de golpes a la puerta por donde un sonrojado Tezuka salía al no encontrar moros en la costa.

-Tranquilo, ya se fue -dijo desordenando sus cabellos- ¿Escuchaste lo que le dije?

-Sí -dijo desviando el rostro-. No puedo creer que te creyera.

-Así es mi papi -dijo alzando los hombros para luego abrazar a Tezuka empujándolo dentro del baño, donde lo besó con fuerza cargándolo en brazos para dejarlo sobre el lavamanos, mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas-. Quiero que salgamos a algún lado -dijo mordisqueando el hombro descubierto del chico-. Aun no quedó satisfecho de tu cuerpo- Tezuka podía sentir las manos hábiles de su amante meterse entre las telas de la polera que le pasó la noche anterior, luego de haber hecho el amor hasta que se agotaron aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido a una cita y habían dejado a Terry con sus padrinos, es decir, los padres de Tezuka. El astuto rubio les había dicho que iría a realizar un trabajo a la casa de un amigo y se quedaría ahí.

Que ingenuos eran sus padres.

…

…

Afuera de la habitación de Leo, Taiga, Daiki, Ryota y Tetsuya esperaban a que la pareja de idiotas saliera de ahí, claro, ellos juraban que sus padres habían nacido siendo adultos, se olvidaban que habían sido adolescente y que ellos también tuvieron sexo a escondidas.

-Voy a cortar sus pelotas por mentiroso y abusador -dijo Daiki tronándose los huesos de la mano.

-No es abuso, Aominechi -dijo Ryota arrugando el entrecejo- Tezukachi nos mintió también.

-Mintió para venir a tener sexo con Leo-kun -dijo Tetsuya.

La puerta entonces se abrió y ambos chicos quedaron congelado en la puerta.

-Están en grabes problemas -dijo Taiga y sólo se escuchó como el par de jóvenes tragaban saliva con dificultad.

.

.

Fin


	12. 12 Paraiso

**1\. ****PARAISO**

**.**

**.**

-Daiki, más fuerte -decía Taiga, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama, sintiendo como el pene de su esposo lo estaba taladrando, literalmente.

Daiki casi rumiaba en su cuerpo, penetrando con fuerza y mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, sus caderas se golpeaban con fuerza y el sonido de la cama podría sentirse por toda la casa, por los mismo había aprovechado que Leo estaba de viaje por la universidad y que Tetsuya quería sacar a comprar ropa a Terry. Había asaltado a su esposo en cuanto este puso un pie en la casa y le había arrancado la ropa casi con furia. Taiga no alcanzó a entender lo que pasaba hasta que estuvo de espaldas en la cama, con su esposo entre sus piernas desnudas y siendo penetrado con rapidez.

-Oh, Dios, esto es de verdad el paraíso -dijo Daiki apretando con más fuerza las caderas de su pelirrojo. -Espera, Daiki, duele -dijo sintiendo el escozor en la zona anal.

-Demonios -Daiki respiro profundo, sin salir del cuerpo de Taiga, pero manteniéndose quieto, estaba haciendo daño a su pareja y no era la idea, ambos tenían que disfrutarlo, pero estaba comportándose como un cretino.

-Eso, tranquilo -dijo Taiga respirando agitado, abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo y dejando caer las piernas a los costados de este, acarició el cabello un poco largo de Daiki y giró su rostro para besarlo, lento y profundo.

-Demonios, estoy tan caliente.

-Yo también, pero no podemos perder la cabeza -dijo ya más tranquilo, sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba-. Ya no tenemos veinte años, Daiki.

-Lo sé -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, meneando las caderas un poco más lento, sacando su pene de la entrada de Taiga para entrar nuevamente. Y es que era cierto, ya estaban en sus cuarenta, pero seguían tan fogosos como antes. Daiki siempre le decía que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Eran quince años los que estuvieron separados.

-Ey -le llamó Taiga para que lo viera a los ojos-. Te amo.

-No hagas eso -dijo sosteniendo las mejillas de su esposo-,vas a hacer que pierda la razón otra vez.

-Si la pierdes te traeré de vuelta -dijo tomando impulso para girarse y quedar sentado sobre las caderas de su esposo, un logro el que el pene de Daiki no saliera… ni se quebrara por la maniobra.

-Yo también te amo, pelirrojo -dijo atrayéndolo a su pecho, sintiendo como Taiga era quien llevaba ahora el ritmo, uno pausado, pero caliente.

Taiga se enderezó para poner las manos sobre el pecho de Daiki para luego flexionar las rodillas.

-Dame tus manos -le dijo a Daiki quien obedeció enseguida, entonces junto sus manos- no me dejes caer, amor -dijo antes de sostenerse de las manos para empezar a subir y bajar las caderas, penetrándose con ese duro miembro que ahora iba más adentro que antes.

-Eso es, bebé -dijo Daiki cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como esas cálidas paredes le envolvían.

Taiga sonrió de lado, le gustaba ver la cara de Daiki envuelta en placer, pro que sabía que lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Puede que con los años ya no tenían tanto sexo como antes, pero podía decir que era su pequeño paraíso, uno que no visitaban muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacían, lo disfrutaban al máximo.

.

.

Fin


	13. 13 CANCIÓN

**13\. CANCIÓN**

**.**

**.**

Leo despertó cerca de las dos de la mañana, sabía que su papá estaba enfermo desde esa tarde, así que su padre le pidió hacerse cargo de Terry mientras él cuidaba a Taiga. Sintió que su hermano estaba llorando, se puso de pie y caminó hasta Terry que se quejaba.

-Ey, bebé -le llamó- ¿Qué pasó Terry? -preguntó haciendo un lado el cabellito que se le pegaba a la frente.

-Mami -dijo sollozando y sosteniendo la mano de su hermano mayor.

-Tranquilo, Terry -le dijo tomándolo en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron desde la puerta, llamando la atención de los hermanos Aomine.

Daiki se había despertado igual que Taiga, su bebé había llorado y en un segundo los dos estaban sentados, pero Daiki obligó a su esposo a recostarse nuevamente, Taiga había tenido un día arduo en la oficina y además estaba con gripe, así que tenía que descansar esa noche.

-Terry extraña a papá.

-Mi bebé hermoso -dijo yendo por el pequeño niño de cabellos rojos como pequeñas llamas -¿Qué pasa, hijo?

-Mami.

Era obvio que el bebé de un año no diría otra cosa, sólo se aferraba al cuello de su padre.

-Acuéstate, Leo -le dijo Daiki sentándose en la cama con Terry en brazos.

-Pero tienes que dormir.

-Lo sé, haré dormir a Terry primero y luego iré a acostarme.

-Se despertará si te vas -le dijo.

-Es verdad -dijo pensando, luego se puso de pie y acostó a Terry al lado de la pared junto a su hermano.

-Espera ¿Qué haces?

-Dormirás con tu hermano, no creo que te haga daño -dijo elevando una ceja.

-Está bien -dijo acomodando a Terry entre los brazos, lo que no esperó es que Daiki empezara a cantarle una canción de cuna. Leo estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando a Daiki, mientras que Terry también miraba a su padre con ternura, mientras sus ojitos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente.

-Buenas noches, bebé -dijo acariciando la cabecita.

-No sabía que cantabas -dijo leo en un susurro.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí.

-Es algo nuevo -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Duerme, Leo -dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y vio a sus hijos dormir abrazados, eran cosas como estás las que disfrutaba a diario, eran sus pequeños momentos de alegría y ternura. Caminó a su habitación y Taiga estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera.

-Así que ahora cantas -dijo acurrucándose junto a Daiki cuando se metió a la cama y lo abrazó.

-Le cantaba a Tezuka cuando era bebé y Kise me pedía que lo cuidara cuando quería salir con Tetsu a una cita.

-Así que además de cantante eras niñero -dijo con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-¿Quieres que te cante también? -preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Canta para mí, Daiki -le dijo refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo sintiendo como este le hacía cariño en la espalda y cabeza.

Daiki le cantó una canción lenta y en voz baja hasta que la suave respiración de Taiga le indicó que este ya dormía.

.

.

Fin


	14. 14 BEBÉ

**14\. ****BEBÉ**

**.**

**.**

-Ahora si que estás verdaderamente muerto Leo Aomine.

Leo estaba escondido, de verdad que no iba a salir hasta que a su papá se le quitara la rabia, quizás cuando naciera su bebé… en cinco meses más.

-¡Sal de donde estás, Leo! ¡Será peor si estoy más molesto!

Oh, no, y ahora su padre también lo estaba buscando.

-Creo que no está aquí -dijo Taiga.

-Sí está -dijo Daiki convencido-. Los estúpidos pedófilos huelen a mierda y hasta aquí lo huelo.

Bien, era oficial, estaba literalmente muerto.

-¿Puedo decir algo a favor de Leo? -preguntó una voz suave y a Leo se le heló la sangre ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su novio en la boca del lobo?

-Tezuka, te amo, eres el mejor ahijado que puedo tener -decía Daiki,-, pero no hay nada que puedas decir que salve a Leo de un calabozo.

-Y de la paliza que le daré.

Leo ya se imaginaba a su papá Taiga arremangándose la camisa y sacándose el cinturón.

-En ese caso yo también debería ir con él, pues yo también fui participe del delito.

¡Tezuka! No era momento de sacar su pasión por la abogacía justo ahora.

-Tezuka, mejor llamamos a tus padres para que vengan por ti.

-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Leo.

-Leo irá a prisión.

El americano escuchó un sollozó y fue suficiente, salió del sucio escondite en el que estaba para pasar de largo ignorando a sus padres y abrazando a Tezuka.

-Ey, no llores -dijo apretujándolo.

-No quiero que te encierren -dijo escondido en el pecho del mayor.

-Demonios, Leo, por tu estupidez quedamos nosotros como los malos -dijo Taiga pasándose la mano por el cabello echándoselo para atrás.

-No voy a decir que lo lamento -dijo mirando a sus padres, viendo como Daiki se hacía tronar los dedos de los puños-. No voy a decir que este bebé es un error.

Auch.

El matrimonio Aomine se vio entonces a los ojos, ellos tampoco podrían decir nunca que se arrepentirían de sus hijos. Amaban a ambos. Aunque el imbécil de su hijo de veintiún años hubiera embarazado a un chico de diecisiete.

-Ustedes no lo entienden -dijo Daiki-. Te advertí que no podías tocar a Tezuka hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

-Son tecnicismos, padrino -dijo Tezuka-. Un par de días, o semanas o meses, no harían la diferencia -Sí que el rubio tenía agallas-. Puedo tomar las riendas de mi vida hace mucho, mis padres me educaron para ser independiente y no creo que unos meses de verdad hicieran la diferencia en lo que hago o no con Leo.

-Tezuka, por favor, calma -le dijo a su novio que parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar.

-Ey, tranquilo -dijo Taiga caminando a la pareja y quitándole al chico de los brazos de su hijo-. Lo principal es que estés tranquilo.

-No me quiten a Leo.

-Demonios, idiota -dijo Daiki dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo antes de ser el quien abrazara a su ahijado-. No le haré nada al imbécil, Tezuka, pero tienes que estar tranquilo.

Leo se sobaba la cabeza y vio algo que sus padres no, su novio le envió una mirada por sobre el hombro de Daiki, le giño el ojo con complicidad. Tezuka sería un gran abogado, eso era claro.

.

.

Fin


	15. 15 HAMBRE

**15\. ****HAMBRE**

**.**

**.**

Daiki estaba estresado, todos en el trabajo lo estaban, había habido un asalto y muchos involucrados en el hecho. Tenía ganas de enviar todo a la mierda, además tenía hambre, y Daiki con hambre era una bestia.

Tomo su celular y vio la hora. Quería ponerse a llorar justo en ese momento.

21:56

Ya era media noche y se había saltado todas las malditas comidas. Un misero café en casa antes de salir y sólo porque Taiga lo obligó a beberlo.

El sonido típico de su celular sonó. Tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp. Vio en el celular sin desbloquearlo, era Taiga.

"Amor, te estoy esperando" carita con giño y beso.

Su hermoso Taiga. A veces le daban ganas de meterlo en una caja de cristal para que nadie le tocara.

"Idiota, contéstame por lo menos" emojin de cara enojada y un beso.

Sí, todo un amor, pensó Daiki arqueando una ceja y desbloqueando el celular para contestar con un audio, no tenía ganas ni de teclear en ese momento.

-Lo lamento, tigre, estaba muy ocupado, pero ya estoy terminando y regreso a casa. Espérame que no tardo.

Enviado

Recibido

Visto

Daiki vio que su pareja estaba escribiendo, pero entonces lo que llegó no fue un texto, si no más bien una foto. Amaba a su esposo, ese cabello rojo, esos labios suculentos, ese cuerpo. Su animal internó gruñó al verlo. Sí quería tentarlo, lo había logrado.

Se puso de pie, tomó las llaves de la patrulla, gritó un nos vemos al aire y se fue corriendo para llegar a casa pronto.

Llegó a su casa antes de lo imaginado, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de entrar a la habitación de Terry para dejar un beso de buenas noches en la frente de su bebé. No iba a entrar en la habitación de Leo, desde que Tezuka se fue a vivir con ellos por todo o del embarazo, es que le tenía un mínimo de respeto a su privacidad, después de todo, ya lo que no tenían que hacer lo hicieron.

Llegó entonces a la puerta de su habitación y tragó saliva, iba a dejar un desastre en esa habitación. Abrió la puerta y la imagen más tentadora del mundo se presentó ante él. Taiga sonrió de lado, como conocía a su hombre.

Daiki caminaba cual zombi hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

-Me gusta esa mirada -dijo Taiga seductor, pero luego cambio sus facciones a una molesta y suspiró-. Me gustaría que me miraras así a mí.

-Oh, mi amor, a ti te veo así siempre -dijo Daiki estirando la mano… para agarrar una hamburguesa de las tantas que Taiga tenía en una bandeja.

-De verdad que estás hambriento -dijo el pelirrojo pensado seriamente en dejar en abstinencia a su esposo a ver si a él también le devoraba con tantas ganas como a ese pan con acompañamientos.

.

.

Fin


	16. 16 INVIERNO

**16\. ****INVIERNO**

**.**

**.**

-Mami, vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Taiga vio como su pequeño Terry corría de un lado para el otro y él ya estaba agotado. Había dejado la empresa a cargo de la directiva por unas semanas mientras ayudaba a Tezuka y Leo con el muevo bebé. Había nacido una hermosa niña, piel clara como su madre y cabello azulado como su padre. La habían llamado Himeko y tal como decía su nombre, era toda una princesa.

El asunto es que por tanto ir de aquí para allá, es que Taiga había quedado agotado.

No así Terry que parecía que con el frio del invierno se había activado. Claro, ahora su bebé de casi dos años sí podía disfrutar de las diferentes estaciones del año y al parecer, igual que su hermano mayor, era algo reacio al calor, por lo que con la llegada del frío invierno su niño dormido por el sol había vuelto a nacer.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por papá y que nos acompañe a jugar? -preguntó esperanzado, así Daiki se haría cargo de su bebé mientras él descansaba un poco.

-No quiero -dijo el niño arrugando el entrecejo- quiero ir sólo con mamá a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-Oh, que divertido -dijeron desde la entrada.

-¡Leo!

El pequeño corrió torpemente moviendo de más sus piernitas hasta llegar donde su hermano que lo alzó en el aire haciéndolo reír.

-Ve a dormir un rato, papá, yo iré con Leo a pasear un rato mientras Tezuka y Hime duermen.

-No te preocupes, tú también estas cansado.

-Papá, por favor, Himeko no despierta en la noche como lo hacía Terry y es tan callada que si no se quejara a veces creería que es muda.

Y es que era verdad, su nieta era la cosa más calmada que había.

-Bien, vayan a disfrutar de la nieve, peor abríguense, no quiero tener que estar cuidándoles la fiebre.

-Tranquilo -dijo caminando con Terry a la habitación para abrigarlo, en cuanto volvió a la sala para despedirse de su papa, Taiga estaba dormido en el sillón-. No hables, Terry, o mamá se despertará.

Terry se tapó la boca para hacer caso a su hermano y vio como Leo fue por una manta para cubrir a mami que estaba dormido. Cuando su hermano hubiera tapado a Taiga fue con él y lo cargó en brazos para salir de casa, pero entonces en la puerta estaba entrando su padre.

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó Daiki besando las mejillas de su bebé y desordenando los cabellos de Leo.

-Mamá está durmiendo.

-Está cansado, así que llevaré a Terry a jugar con la nieve.

-Sí, tu papá no es bueno con el clima de invierno.

-Te lo encargamos entonces -dijo Leo saliendo de la casa.

Daiki caminó a la sala y efectivamente, su esposo estaba dormido, sonrió de lado al recordar la infinidad de veces que esto había pasado. Taiga era nulo para el frio del invierno, a pesar de que uno de sus deportes favoritos fuera el snowboard. Quizás con los años las cosas cambiaban.

Se sentó junto a Taiga y lo acomodó de tal forma que quedara apoyado en su pecho, se tapó junto a él y prendió la tv en volumen bajo para no despertar a su pareja, viendo como el sol frio de invierno entraba por la ventana para iluminar con sus últimos rayos del día.

.

.

.Fin


	17. 17 GALÁCTICO

**1.****GALÁCTICO**

**.**

**.**

Taiga estaba seguro de que sus hijos eran los más hermosos del planeta. Lo podía decir temor a equivocarse.

Leo era tan apuesto, era alto como ellos y cada vez se parecía más a Daiki, pero sin su color de piel y más juguetón de lo que era su esposo a su edad.

Terry con sólo dos años era un ángel, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Le gustaba que le abrazaran, no lloraba por nada ni se quejaba. Él era feliz siendo amado.

Pero había algo que sus hijos tenían, al igual que su esposo, pero que, con todo lo que amaba a sus dos retoños nacidos de sus entrañas no podían ganar a Daiki.

Daiki tenía los ojos azul galáctico.

Sí, era exagerado de su parte, lo admitía, pero es que cada vez que lo veía a los ojos se perdía en ellos. Era tanta la pasión con que le miraba, que cada vez que podía se perdía en ellos.

Como ahora.

-¿Hay algo en mi cara? -preguntó Daiki, quien estaba cómodamente acostado con un brazo tras su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano estaba plácidamente descansando sobre una nalga desnuda de su esposo.

-Sólo te miraba a los ojos -dijo Taiga, quien reposaba en el pecho de Daiki después de haber hecho el amor esa noche.

-Te pones romántico para que no tenga el valor de querer follarte de nuevo, duro contra el muro.

-Nunca te he puesto problemas o trabas a la hora de tener sexo, Daiki -dijo empinándose para besarlo en la boca-. No, sólo estaba pensando en que los chicos no sacaron tus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Daiki sonriendo de lado- Claro que sí. Ambos lo sacaron y Himeko también.

-No es lo mismo -dijo sentándose nuevamente, esta vez sobre las caderas del moreno- tus ojos son más ardientes, tienen otro azul. Le puse azul galáctico.

-Así que le diste un nombre al color de mis ojos -dijo ubicando ambas manos en las caderas de Taiga.

-Sí -dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como Daiki lo ubicaba para penetrarlo lentamente- veo las estrellas en tus ojos.

Daiki no dijo nada más, por que este lado cursi en su esposo también lo encendía y quería hacer el amor a Taiga, no quería sexo, quería disfrutar entre las sabanas, entre caricias y besos.

-Abre los ojos, Daiki -dijo Taiga besándolo en la boca, a su esposo se le había difícil besarlo de esa manera, porque además estaba saltando suavemente sobre su pelvis-. Muéstrame las estrellas, mi amor.

A la mierda.

Daiki volteó sus cuerpos y sostuvo las piernas de Taiga a los lados de su cadera para poder penetrarlo a gusto, viendo como su esposo tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del éxtasis.

Daiki pensó entonces que si tenía que darle un nombre a los ojos de su esposo mientras el orgasmo lo atravesaba, también podía considerarlo como galáctico. También era capaz de ver mil estrellas en ellos.

-Te amo, Taiga -le dijo besándolo en la boca con fuerza, sintiendo como su propio orgasmo también le atacaba.

-Yo también, Daiki, Yo también.

Fin


	18. 18 PAJARO

**18\. ****PAJARO**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo, demonios, había acabado todo esto así?

Terry tenía un proyecto escolar, tenía que hacer su propio disfraz para la presentación del jardín de niños. Eso obviamente eran las profesoras queriendo burlarse de los padres de los niños pidiéndoles cosas absurdas como esto.

¿Por qué simplemente no les compraban el dichoso disfraz si, probablemente, lo destrozarían al acabar el día?

Por no.

Taiga era un papá responsable que amaba a su bebé y que había todo lo que su hijo necesitara. Le había dicho a Daiki sobre el disfraz y este le dijo que le compraría uno. Había dicho a su esposo que era un idiota y lo había mandado a comprar las cosas que iban a necesitar. Cuatro malditas hora después la casa era un desastre.

¿Cómo era posible que entre cuatro adultos no pudieran hacer un simple disfraz para un niño de cuatro años?

Oh, porque si caían los padres, también caían los demás parientes, en este caso, Leo y Tezuka tuvieron que ayudar también en la confección de las alitas, y el traje en general, se iban alternando en jugar con Himeko que se divertía con las pequeñas plumas que revoloteaban en el aire.

-¡Listo! -gritó leo con los brazos en el aire al levantar las alas que él y su pareja estaban haciendo.

-Dios, estoy agotado -dijo Taiga con Terry dormido en su regazo.

-Iré a acostar a Himeko -dijo Tezuka tomando a la niña que también había sucumbido al cansancio y dormía a pierna suelta en su corralito.

-Pásame a Terry, papá. Lo acostaré mientras ordenan un poco este desastre.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches -se despidieron los más jóvenes que también ya caían del sueño.

Taiga se iba a poner a limpiar, pero Daiki lo sostuvo de la mano.

-Deja eso, mañana limpiaremos antes de irnos a trabajar -le dijo caminando con su somnoliento esposo a la recamara, pero oh, sorpresa, en cuanto Taiga vio dentro de la habitación se paró en seco.

-Ni lo sueñes, maldito pervertido -dijo viendo sobre la cama, el disfraz de un pájaro, con casi nada de plumas.

-Vamos, dame en el gusto -dijo Daiki rogando con las manos.

-¿Cuándo no lo he hecho, idiota? -preguntó herido.

-Vez, en esta ocasión jugaremos al veterinario y el pajarito.

-Es lo más asqueroso y bizarro que has dicho alguna vez, Aomine Daiki -dijo estremeciéndose.

-Bien, cambio de planes -dijo Daiki- me pondré yo este traje -dijo decidido.

-Sí, claro, como si esto te fuera a caber.

Por que sí, era tan pequeño que hasta le daba vergüenza. Una maya traslucida con plumas en los brazos, en la parte que imaginaba era el pecho, en la zona intima y pantorrillas. Con demasiados colores cabe señalar.

-De verdad que tus fetichismos son peores con el paso de los años.

-¿Te pondrás el dichoso traje para follarte con fuerza?

-Bien, si lo pones así -dijo arrebatándole el traje de las manos y desnudándose frente a su esposo.

Daiki tragó saliva y se tiró sobre Taiga, maldición, otro día le pondría el maldito traje de pájaro.

.

.

Fin


	19. 19 GLOBOS

**19\. ****GLOBOS**

**.**

**.**

-Olvídenlo, esas cosas no entraran en la casa -dijo Daiki tajante cuando estaban comprando las cosas para el cumpleaños de Himeko. Era su primer cumpleaños y lo harían en casa de los Aomine que contaba con un patio amplio. Así que Riota y Tetsuya dijeron que era mejor ahí.

-Daiki, no seas paranoico -dijo su esposo que llevaba en brazos a Terry que ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar, de hecho, todos lo estaban, habían ido por adornos, algunas cosas para la comida, dulces por montón, bebidas gaseosas, leche con sabores, la famosa piñata y al final, cuando estaban viendo la decoración a Daiki se le ocurría que no pondrían globos.

-Padre, los globos son importantes en una fiesta.

-Daiki se estaba quedando sin escusas, oh, pero había mucha controversia en el mundo por el cambio climático.

-Son unos inconscientes -dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, iba a intimidarlos, bueno, a Taiga no, a él lo calentaba que actuara así- ¿Saben acaso cuanto se demoran esos plásticos inútiles en desintegrarse del planeta? Sin contar con la cantidad que va a los mares y contaminan.

Los otros cinco adultos se miraron entre sí, es verdad lo que decía Daiki.

-Bien, no llevemos globos -dijo Tezuka- ¿Qué les parecen esas esferas de papel de colores?

-Oh, eso es perfecto dijo Leo yendo con su pareja a buscarlos, mientras los demás se dirigían con las compras a pagar a la caja.

-Vaya, vaya, no sabía que Aomine-kun le tuviera miedo a los globos -dijo Tetsuya en un susurro, para que sólo el oficial de policía lo escuchara.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no -dijo el moreno, entonces vio a su ex sombra tomar uno de los globos que estaba inflados como decoración en la tienda y se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno.

-Deja eso, Kurokochi -dijo el rubio divertido quitando el arma mortal de manos de su esposo.

Daiki no se había movido un centímetro por temor a correr a esconderse detrás de Taiga, pero es que ¡Demonios! Odiaba esas malditas cosas. Imaginaba que al reventarse le amputarían un dedo o algo así.

-Calma, amor -dijo Taiga a su lado, divertido con toda la situación-. El niño malo ya se llevó el globo.

-Que chistoso -ironizó Daiki, pero por lo menos cumplió con su cometido de no permitir los globos en la familia.

…

…

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldito!

Leo veía con vergüenza como su padre y su suegro corrían por el patio. Kuroko era un ser maquiavélico cuando se lo proponía, así que había infiltrado un globo y ahora perseguía a su padre con este.

-Mi padre es un cobarde -dijo Leo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Bien, tu no eres el más valiente del mundo, hijo -dijo su papá llegando a su lado. Los invitados estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo en la fiesta, ahora más con el espectáculo de Daiki y Kuroko-. Si mal no recuerdo tu temor a las arañas es extremo.

-Papá, ¿has visto esos animales del infierno? -dijo espantado el joven, lo que hizo a Taiga negar con la cabeza y alejarse, demonios, todos en su familia tenían alguna fobia. Ahora le tocaba averiguar cual tendría su pequeño Terry.

.

.

Fin

N/A: ¡FUERZA CHILE, QUE SOMOS MUCHOS Y NO NOS PUEDEN CALLAR A TODOS!


	20. 20 ROJO

**20\. ****ROJO**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Daiki llegó a su casa, no esperó ver a su esposo en la sala riendo con Terry que estaba completamente rojo. Era divertido, porque con los años, Terry empezó a mostrar una actitud más tímida de la que pensaba. Con once años su hijo era una dulzura.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos aún? -preguntó caminando hasta Taiga para besarlo en la boca.

-No hagas eso, es feo -dijo Terry, aún más rojo.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó yendo por su hijo para sentarse a su lado.

-No es nada malo -dijo Taiga moviendo la mano, recibiendo una mala mirada de su hijo menor- Terry, no es para tanto.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que pasó?

-Nada -dijo Terry tajante, mientras se movía incomodo en su lugar.

-A Terry se le confesó una niña de su colegio -dijo Taiga, recibiendo la mirada furiosa de su hijo-. Calma, hijo, no es importante.

-Era mi primer beso -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ella te beso? -preguntó Daiki con los ojos abiertos.

-Ella es mayor que tu hijo, Daiki -dijo Taiga mordiéndose el labio para no decir nada más.

-Oh, vaya -dijo Daiki cubriendo su risa con una tos mal disimulada-. Eso está bien, hijo.

-Pero ella no me gusta, se supone que los besos se dan entre las personas que se aman como ustedes o como Leo y Tezuka -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Daiki y Taiga se miraron con ternura, de verdad que Terry era demasiado adorable.

-Terry ¿Hay alguna chica o chico que te gusta? -preguntó Daiki acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, tan rojos y hermosos como los de su esposo.

Terry bajó la cabeza y sacó su celular del bolsillo, buscando una fotografía en la galería. Daiki elevó una ceja al ver la galería de su hijo. ¿Qué era? ¿Un acosador? Oh, y claramente era heterosexual.

Cuando Terry encontró la foto que buscaba se la mostro a su papá y Taiga sonrió enternecido.

-¿Ella te gusta? -preguntó a su hijo que volvió a ponerse rojo como foco y bajó la mirada asintiendo.

-Se llama Meiko -dijo a penas.

-Es linda -dijo Daiki viendo la imagen y sí, era la misma niña a la que su hijo le había sacado muchas fotografías.

-¿Es de tu curso?

-Sí -dijo soltando un suspiro-, pero vio como Rika me besó -dijo molesto.

-Bueno, tendrás que decirle a Rika que ella no te gusta y pedirle a Meiko que sea tu novia -dijo Daiki.

-No sé si quiera -dijo triste.

-Bien, pero tendrás que preguntar, no pierdes nada.

-¿Y si me dice que no? -preguntó a Taiga.

-Bien, tendrás que conquistarla, tu padre es bueno en eso, así que pídele consejos -dijo guiñándole un ojo, logrando sonrojar a su esposo.

Terry miraba a sus padres enamorados. Él también quería tener un amor así.

.

.

**Fin**

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que esta pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	21. 21 PECES

**21\. ****PECES**

**.**

**.**

-¿No les bastó con avergonzarme a mí? -preguntó Leo viendo a sus padres. Demonios, sus padres cada vez parecían más sus hijos.

-Lo dices como si lo hubieras pasado mal -dijo Daiki arreglando su traje.

-Por que sí lo hacía -dijo levantando las manos al cielo.

-Si sigues molestándolos, vas a hacer que lo intenten con más ganas -dijo Tezuka a su lado. Honestamente al rubio le divertían la actitud de sus suegros.

-Además -dijo Taiga mirando a su hijo y su esposo-. Tengo disfraces para ustedes también.

Tezuka los vio pálidos, eso si no le gustaba.

-¿Para mí también hay? -preguntó la princesa de la familia.

-Por supuesto, Hime-chan -dijo Daiki acariciando la cabeza de su nieta de ya 13 años.

-De verdad que están dementes -dijo Leo recibiendo el disfraz HORRIBLE que le entregaba Taiga. Sabía que si se negaba su papá lo iba a molestar hasta que se lo pusiera.

Tezuka soltó el aire y recibió el suyo. Pobre Terry.

…

…

-Tienen que estar bromeando -dijo el quinceañero en cuanto vio a su padres, su hermano, su cuñado y su sobrina llegar a su escuela. Les había dicho que ese día tenía un evento familiar con disfraces, pero de verdad no esperó que llegarán a aparecer y disfrazados de peces.

-Hola, hijo -dijo Daiki con el disfraz del pez más grande, lo que hizo sonreír a Terry.

-Ustedes no tiene vergüenza, ¿verdad? -preguntó sonriendo con todos los dientes.

Terry no era como su hermano, a él no le importaba lo que había sus padres, los que pasaban las vergüenzas eran ellos, pero además de todo, ellos parecían disfrutar esto.

-Vez, Terry es inmune a sus molestias -dijo Himeko.

Y los adultos vieron que era así, su hijo no se avergonzaba como Leo.

-Así no es divertido -dijo Taiga, para luego sonreír a su hijo.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Daiki- ¿Qué haremos?

-Participar de las competencias -dijo Terry caminando hacia el salón mientras otros veían a su extraña familia. Hay que ganar las competencias.

-¿Alguna interesante? -preguntó Leo abanicándose la cara muerto de calor.

-La de más puntos es el partido de Basquet entre padres -dijo sonriendo de lado. Sí, Terry era competitivo. Un Aomine al fin y al cabo.

-Supongo que ya nos inscribiste -dijo Daiki tronándose los dedos. Sería una masacre.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Terry viendo la cara de espanto que pusieron sus padres-. De hecho inscribí a Leo y a Tezuka por mi parte.

-Enano, ni lo sueñes -dijo Leo.

-Son jóvenes, ambos juegan de maravilla y… bien, son jóvenes.

-Tu mesada bajara al infierno por esto -dijo Daiki arrugando el entrecejo.

-Mi padrino es Akashi Seijuuro -dijo Terry mirándolo con picardía-. De verdad crees que me dejará sin mesada.

-Terry se está volviendo maquiavélico con los años -susurró Taiga, pensando en que su hijo pudo tener un padrino menos psicópata.

-Bien, jugaremos -dijo Tezuka tomándose el cabello, luego de haberse sacado la aleta que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Esto será aburrido -dijo Daiki de mala gana.

Taiga sólo negó con la cabeza.

.

.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que está pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	22. 22 DIARIO

**22\. ****DIARIO**

** .**

**.**

Daiki llegó a casa cerca de las nueve de la mañana, había tenido una redada y pasó la noche en la comisaria con sus subordinados. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería es dormir, pero el bullicio en la casa era demasiado.

Era sábado después de todo y sabía que sus hijos estaban en casa porque Taiga les había dicho que los quería temprano en casa a todos por que quería tener un domingo en familia.

¡El no quería a sus hijos ahí, quería a su esposo como almohada y dormir todo el día!

-Daiki, que bueno que llegaste -dijo Taiga llegando a su lado para besarlo.

-Oh, por favor, no hagan eso tan temprano -dijo Terry mientras se refregaba el ojo con una mano y se rascaba el estomago con la otra.

-Buenos días a ti también, hijo -dijo Daiki elevando una ceja, para luego acercar nuevamente a su esposo para besarlo con rudeza mientras apretaba las nalgas de Taiga.

-Que horrible, no es una imagen que quiera ver de mis abuelos, gracias -dijo Himeko, impecable y preciosa como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Daiki- ¿Leo no despierta antes de las once de la mañana -le dijo besando la frente de la muchacha que le abrazó de vuelta.

-Se quedaron a pasar la noche aquí -dijo Taiga como si nada, mientras recuperaba la respiración, el desgraciado de Daiki cada vez besaba mejor.

-¡Mierda!

Taiga escucho el grito, pero nadie salió corriendo, la voz había sido de Leo y habían escuchado eso muchas veces.

-¿Leo esta preparando el desayuno? -preguntó Daiki.

-Sí.

-No sé por que mi padre se mete a la cocina si es un asco.

-Bueno, es lo que tu papá vive a diario -dijo Taiga suspirando.

-Todos tenemos que pasar cosas desagradables a diario, Hime -dijo Terry-. Yo, por ejemplo, que casi ya me acostumbro a ver como mi padre manosea a papá.

-Creo que lo tuyo es peor -dijo la adolescente- Aunque creo que mi papá no permitiría que mi padre lo toqueteara frente a mí.

-Claro que no, hija mía -dijo Leo saliendo de la cocina con un paño envolviéndose la mano- a tu papá lo manoseo fuera de tus ojos, ya mis padres me traumaron lo suficiente.

-Por favor -dijo Daiki rodando los ojos- no tuviste traumas infantiles.

-Tuve traumas adolescentes, que son peores -dijo saludando a su padre con la mano.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que esto pasa a diario? -preguntó Taiga -cada vez que nos encontramos tenemos la misma rutina de saludo.

-Bien, es así la familia, supongo -dijo su esposo yendo por un baño, tal parecía que no iba a dormir esa mañana.

.

.

**Fin**

**. **

**Es un alivio que tuviera todo este mes escrito, sólo tengo que publicarlos, así que mientras no nos corten el internet seguiré publicando a diario.**

.

**N/A: Lamento mucho la hora, pero en este momento priorizo lo que está pasando en mi país y viendo noticieros y escuchando radio. Espero que todo esto pase pronto. **

**.**

**¡FUERZA CHILE!**

**¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!**


	23. 23 Pañuelos

**23\. ****PAÑUELOS**

**.**

**.| **

Llevaba toda la mañana escuchando a su marido estornudar, un maldito resfriado y Aomine no era capaz de apartarse del paquete de pañuelos que Himeko le había tirado desde lejos para no contagiarse. Terry había huido a la casa de su hermano, dijo que tenía una cita este fin de semana y Daiki no se la arruinaría con sus gérmenes.

-Creo que estoy listo -dijo Daiki estornudando y tosiendo nuevamente-, para hacer mi testamento.

Taiga rodó los ojos, no podía creer que de verdad su esposo fuera ese tipo de adulto que no aguantaba una pequeña gripe. Había que admitir que él nunca se enfermaba, pero uno pensaría, que el entrenamiento de policía, las largas jornadas de trabajo en las calles, lo habrían preparado un poco mejor para una fuerte gripe, pero no, parecía que su esposo era "débil" antes los gérmenes de un resfriado.

-Daiki, mi amor -dijo sentándose a su lado, demonios, que iba a tener que tratarlo como a un niño-. Te traeré un poco de sopa y te la beberás todas, también iré por más pañuelos… estos casi los estás acabando.

-Muero, Taiga -dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. No me llores, mi amor.

-¡Daiki, basta! -dijo enojándose, se le había helado la espalda cuando el pensamiento de que su marido de verdad muriera le pasó por la mente- ¡Eres el capitán de policía Aomine Daiki, has recibido tres putos disparos y si eso no te mató un maldito resfriado no lo ara!

-Pero Taiga…

-¡Párate ahora mismo de esa cama y ve a darte una ducha mientras te traigo un plato de sopa!

Taiga salió de la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios.

Daiki quedó en la habitación con los ojos abiertos, mejor se levantaba rápido antes de que a Taiga de verdad le diera más rabia y se desquitara con su delicado cuerpo.

…

…

Taiga apretó su cuchara con fuerza al ver a Daiki NUEVAMENTE se las estaba dando de víctima. El susto por su regaño le había durado un par de horas y ahora nuevamente había recurrido a la patética caja de pañuelos.

-Deja eso, Daiki -dijo Taiga mientras seguía comiendo y tratando de ignorar al moreno.

-Siento que muero…

-Daiki, mírame -dijo Taiga con voz dulce-, tienes que reponerte pronto, mi amor -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposo, ni fiebre tenía el idiota-. Han pasado muchos días, Daiki -dijo acariciando el cuello del mayor- mi cuerpo te necesita… yo te necesito -le dijo con voz débil.

-Taiga…

-Pero no me pondrás un dedo encima hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente.

-¡Pero Taiga! -dijo impactado- No puedes hacer eso cuando me acabas de provocar una erección.

-Que lastima -dijo sonriendo de lado- ¿No que estabas muriendo?

-Yo sí, pero no mi pene.

Taiga rio escandalosamente, su esposo era un caso imposible.

Bien, entonces recupérate completamente y dejaré la oficina por un par de días para dedicarlos completamente a ti.

-Bien, cobraré esa promesa -dijo Daiki tomando de golpe su tazón de sopa de pollo.

.

.

Fin

.

N/A: Lamento mucho no haber podido publicar pero estoy con super bajo internet, más tardecito les subo el capi de hoy para que alcancen a ponerse al dia

Fuerza Chile, no hay que bajar los brazos!


	24. 24 EGIPCIO

**24\. ****EGIPCIO**

**.**

**.**

-Espera, Daiki -decía Taiga entre gemidos, sintiendo como Daiki jugueteaba con desespero entre sus nalgas, para luego sentir una fuerte palmada en las nalgas. Chilló al sentir el dolor, pero fue un calorcito rico, uno que le hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

-Es faraón Daiki para ti, esclavo -dijo el moreno con voz siniestra, mientras tomaba de al lado de los almohadones en los que tenía al pelirrojo un cuenco con uvas y con malicia empujaba uno dentro del ano del hombre.

-¿Qué estás? -miró hacia atrás y pudo ver la sonrisa sádica mientras le mostraba, como burla, un gran racimo de uvas verdes.

-Vas a tragar todas estás uvas, esclavo, antes de que tengas mi pene golpeándola en el fondo de tus entrañas -dijo llevando una a su boca que lamió con desfachatez-, haremos un exquisito vino que luego beberás, mesclado con mi…

-¡Para tu estupidez, Daiki! -dijo el pelirrojo sentándose derecho.

-¡Taiga! No te salgas aun de tu papel -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Mi papel, enfermo cretino?! -le dijo quitándole el plato de uvas para dejarlo a un lado-. Cuando acepté que viniéramos a este motel temático, no esperé que transformaras el asunto de un escenario egipcio a estas estupideces que estas proponiendo.

-Por favor, mi amor…

-Nada de eso -dijo acostándose nuevamente, sensual como sólo él sabía serlo, abrió las piernas y las telas semitransparente cubrían entre sus piernas-. Puedes cogerme todo lo que quieras, Daiki -podía ver como se le hacía agua la boca a su esposo-, pero será sólo con tu pene, con esa carne gruesa y dura -dijo moviendo sus dedos hasta encontrar su propia entrada y meterlos lentamente, dentro y fuera, con cadenciosa pesadez-. Tan largo que llegarás más allá de mis dedos.

Daiki estaba casi rumiando. No podía ver lo que hacían los dedos de Taiga por la tela sobre estos, pero apostaría sus pelotas que ya tenía más de dos dedos metidos. Se acercó y lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo con fuerza, haciendo a un lado la tela que cubría pobremente su zona intima y verificó que eran tres los dedos que Taiga metía y sacaba, que hacía sonar de manera obscena.

-Oh, mierda -dijo antes de quitarse su ridícula falda egipcia y tomar su pene.

-Espera, Daiki -dijo al sentir como su esposo se hacía espacio aun con sus dedos adentro.

-No los saques -le ordeno y empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza.

Taiga sentía que le estaba partiendo. Pero el placer le había nublado por completo los sentidos. Así que sin poder acallar sus gemidos (Porque su otra mano estaba firmemente sostenida por su esposo) gimió con fuerza en el oído de Daiki que se embraveció aún más, dando fuertes embestidas que, estaba cien por ciento seguro, le dejarían en abstinencia un par de días, pero que mientras Taiga no dijera que no, seguiría dando.

-Mia amor… estoy a punto.

-¿Dónde? -le preguntó sosteniéndolo de la nuca para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Dentro… muy a dentro.

Daiki juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevó sus mano al pene de su esposo para terminar de masturbarlo y tres embestidas después se corrió con abundancia en su interior.

-Demonios -dijo Taiga, logrando sacar sus dedos de su interior y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre los almohadones- necesitamos un maldito escenario así en casa.

-Completamente de acuerdo -dijo antes de acercarlo a besarlo con mas calma.

.

.

Fin

.

N/A: Pero que hot...


	25. 25 Collar

**25.****COLLAR**

**.**

**.**

Tenía que moverse con lentitud, si su esposo se daba cuenta que había llegado ebrio a casa posiblemente lo haría dormir en la sala por quizás cuanto tiempo, pero no había podido negarse a la invitación de sus compañeros, tenía un orgullo que proteger y no podía andar diciendo por ahí que no iba a beber con ellos por miedo a que su esposo lo regañara, aunque, en honor a le verdad, estaba seguro de que ninguna de las parejas de sus compañeros sabía en que andaban esa noche que, se supone, estaban patrullando la ciudad.

Trastabilló un par de veces, pero logró llegar a la habitación sin mayores contratiempos. Tenía que tener fuerza, por mucho que quería arrojarse a la cama con todo y ropa, tenía que lograr cambiarse y ponerse su piyama y por, sobre todo, lavarse los dientes un par de veces para quitarse el olor a cerveza.

-Daiki…

-Tranquilo -dijo apenas, poniendo voz firme- me cambiaré y volveré a la cama.

Vio, aun entre las penumbras de la noche, como Taiga se volteaba hacia un lado y se volvía a dormir. La cortina estaba abierta, así que entraba cálida luz de luna a través de la ventana.

Hizo el trámite lo más rápido que pudo y eternos siete minutos después estaba entre las cálidas sabanas de su cama. Su esposo se giró y se abrazó a él, entonces, el movimiento repentino sumado al reflejo de la luna, le hizo notar algo que siempre ignoraba, pero que ese día le había hecho tomar una gran decisión. Con cuidado y sin despertar a su esposo, le desenganchó el collar que eternamente llevaba en él.

-Dejaremos esto guardado por ahora -susurró a si mismo, sacando el anillo de Himuro y lo sostuvo en su mano, mientras, con sumo cuidado, le quitaba a su esposo su anillo de matrimonio y lo ponía en el collar sustituyendo el otro anillo. Con cuidado cerró nuevamente el broche y moviéndose un poco escondió el anillo de Himuro entre las paginas del libro que adornaban su mesa de noche, este era probablemente el único uso que había dado al libro, aparte de matar una araña una vez con él.

Abrazó nuevamente a Taiga y le besó en la frente, todo iba a salir bien.

…

…

Taiga era un mar de nervios. Había dado vuelta la casa entera y no podía encontrar su argolla de matrimonio por ningún lado.

-Taiga, amor, tranquilo -le dijo Daiki, preocupado de que su idea ahora fuera una completa estupidez.

Taiga miró a Daiki y al moreno se le partió el alma, no era esto lo que quería.

-Lo siento… lo perdí -dijo apretándose las manos que le temblaban de pena más que de rabia.

Ey, pelirrojo -le dijo caminando hasta él y cuando Taiga pensó que le daría un abrazo, Daiki se arrodilló delante de él, puso entre sus manos una cajita de terciopelo azul y Taiga vio dentro de estas un par de alianzas de oro, con un una línea al medio, en esta estaba grabada la frase "Valido por veinte años más"

Los ojos de Taiga se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué me dices? -preguntó Daiki mirándolo con algo de pena por las lágrimas que a ambos ahora le caían por las mejillas- ¿Veinte años más aguatándome?

-¿Sólo veinte? -preguntó Taiga riendo un poco y asintiendo- Veinte, treinta, cincuenta o cien… siempre a tu lado.

Daiki se puso de pie y abrazó a su pelirrojo.

-¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Aomine Taiga? -le preguntó en un susurró al oído y escuchó el sí con el mismo tono mientras Taiga le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Oh, por dios, esto es demasiado romántico para mi corazón -dijo Himeko con lágrimas en los ojos.

Daiki y Taiga recibieron el abrazo de su familia.

Daiki le contaría en un par de días donde estaba su anillo, por que probablemente Taiga no notaría el cambio aún.

-¿Papá? -preguntó Leo- ¿No es esa tu sortija de matrimonio? -preguntó apuntando el cuello del pelirrojo.

Demonios, ahora si estaba muerto.

.

.

Fin


	26. 26 CASA

**26\. ****CASA**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban toda la semana dejando los pies en la calle. Tezuka y Leo querían ir a vivir cerca de ellos, después de todo, la casa de Ryota y Tetsuya estaba a no más de dos cuadras y los chicos casi vivían en la periferia, además, Tezuka estaba esperando un nuevo bebé y quería estar más cerca de su papá también.

Habían visto un sin fin de casas, una más extraña que otra.

Los chicos tenían un presupuesto en mente y un crédito hipotecario pre aprobado en el banco. No habían aceptado que sus padres les ayudaran en esto, nuevamente, pero si habían pedido su ayuda en el tema de la búsqueda.

-Estoy muerto -dijo Daiki mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

-Dímelo a mi -dijo taiga tirándole una cerveza que su esposo atrapó sin problemas en el aire.

-¿Cómo fue que encontramos esta casa? -se preguntó el moreno.

-No la encontramos nosotros -dijo Taiga dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza-. Kuroko la encontró, mientras estábamos en estados unidos.

-Eh, es verdad -dijo tirando la cabeza hacía atrás. Taiga veía a su marido mientras tenía la lata de cerveza en la boca, podía ver como una solitaria gota bajaba por el cuello de Daiki y sin notar en que momento, ya estaba sentado en el regazo de Daiki y pasaba la lengua por el cuello de su esposo-. Oh, esto se está poniendo bueno.

-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó su esposo para luego pasar la lengua desde la base del cuello de Daiki para ir subiendo hasta llegar a su boca y meter su lengua dentro de la boca de su esposo y poco a poco se iba transformando en un beso desesperado.

-Oh, mierda ¿No pueden dejar de retozar en cada parte de la casa? -preguntó Terry desde la entrada de la casa.

-Hijo, deja de molestar -dijo Taiga levantándose del regazo de su esposo al ver que la segunda tropa había llegado.

-¿Encontraron algo? -preguntó Daiki cuando Himeko se sentó a su lado, o más bien se dejó caer a su lado.

-Nada que nos gustara a los tres -dijo la joven.

-Esto va a ser difícil , pero no nos rendiremos -dijo Leo ayudando a sentarse a Tezuka que le guiño un ojo.

-Entonces hay que seguir…

-Encontré algo.

Todos en la casa saltaron al escuchar la voz de Tetsuya en la entrada.

-Bastarde… no dejarás nunca de hacer eso -dijo Daiki sosteniéndose el pecho, maldición, este desgraciado lo mataría antes que la misma vejez.

-Papi, me harás tener antes a mi bebé.

El de cabello celeste ni se inmutó.

-Tetsu tiene razón, encontramos una casa -dijo Ryota sonriendo de lado, siempre abrazando a su amado esposo.

-Bien -dijo Taiga dejando la cerveza en la mesa de la cocina-, vamos a verla.

…

…

La casa era linda, no tenía mayores lujos, pero tenía cosas importantes que estaban buscando el matrimonio. Una sala grande. Un gran jardín. Tres habitaciones y además quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Ryota y Tetsuya.

Leo y Tezuka se vieron y sonrieron. Habían encontrado su nuevo hogar.

.

.

FIN


	27. 27 ARBOL

**27\. ****ARBOL**

** .**

**.**

Taiga corría por los pasillos del hospital. Estaba en una reunión y su secretaría había entrado angustiada. Aun recordaba la cara de la muchacha.

_-¡Señor Aomine! -dijo la mujer entrando a la sala de reuniones, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar._

_-Señorita Saotome…_

_-El capitán Aomine está en el hospital_

_Taiga sintió como se le congelaba la sangre. _

_¡Daiki estaba en el hospital!_

_¿Qué demonios le había pasado?_

_Daiki le había dicho que ya no salía a patrullajes, demonios, que ya tenía casi cincuenta años, se debió de haber jubilado hace mucho._

_Apretó los puños con rabia al imaginar en que lugar habría sido herido._

_-Lamento esta interrupción -dijo el CEO de la empresa-, pero como entenderán, tengo que ver que es lo que sucedió con mi esposo-. Estaba hablando con toda la diplomacia del mundo, tenía que mantener la calma-. Les informaré la nueva fecha de esta reunión._

_Taiga no escuchó nada más, sólo hizo una venia u salió de la oficina._

_-Chia, donde…_

_-Hospital general, piso cuatro, habitación 309._

_Listo, por algo era su secretaria._

Llegó a la habitación de su esposo, al abrir la puerta Terry estaba ahí, casi en el piso por la risa. Arata, el novio que más le había durado a su hijo.

Con los años habían notado que su hijo menor no tenía un gusto definido a la hora de buscar pareja, pero después de muchos novios y novias de turno, Arata parecía haber atrapado a su hijo. Claro, el chico era mayor que él, tenía 23 años, sacándole cuatro años a su hijo. Era maduro e inteligente, de cabello oscuro, piel clara y mandíbula cuadrada, pero a pesar de todo, quien dominaba la relación, por lo que había notado, era su hijo, pero eso no era un tema que le quitaba el sueño, mientras su hijo fuera feliz y estuviera bien, ellos eran felices.

Vio a Daiki y se veía bien, tenía un pie en alto enyesado u un brazo en las mismas condiciones.

-Casi muero del susto, Daiki.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien -dijo desviando la mirada.

-El idiota se cayó de un árbol por rescatar un gato -dijo Terry ya en el suelo riendo, mientras Arata sonreía de lado al ver como estaba su novio. Daiki no lo miraba y esta seguro que estaba con la boca abierta- ¡UN GATO EN ARBOL!

-Demonios -dijo Taiga pasandose la mano por la cara-. Dime que es mentira, por ultimo por orgullo.

-Estaba ayudando a esa señora y…

-Oh, Daiki, mejor no digas nada -dijo Taiga sentándose en la silla junto a su esposo-. Creí que te habían baleado.

-El policía soy yo, Taiga.

-Sí, por eso, por último deja los gatos a bomberos.

-No me regañes.

-No te comportes como un niño.

Arata tuvo que ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie por que el pobre iba a morir de la risa si no paraba ahora mismo.

-¿Ves que venir con ellos no te aburriría? -preguntó a su novio y como este asentía.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	28. 28 PERFUME

**28\. ****PERFUME**

** .**

**.**

Daiki sintió ese agradable aroma que siempre había olido en taiga, lo olio cuando iba por la calle.

¿Su esposo estaría por el sector donde él andaba?

No, Taiga se había ido unos días a la casa de su padre porque el anciano estaba enfermo y bien, era un anciano, por mucho que fuera longevo o cosas así, Tayler tenía ya más de setenta años.

Entonces, si su esposo no andaba por el sector, por que su aroma estaba por todo el lugar.

Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina lo supo, una gran aglomeración de personas estaba esperando para entrar en la nueva tienda de perfumes que se abriría ese día.

Oh, sería una buena idea ir por un perfume para su esposo.

…

…

Cuando Terry llegó a casa después de su cita con Arata, no espero encontrar a su padre en las condiciones en las que lo encontró.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? -preguntó viendo la cara magullada de su padre- ¿Chocaste con un arbusto?

-No, peor -dijo sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su ojos que empezaba a hincharse-. Tuve la maravillosa, la brillante idea de ir por un perfume para tu papá a la tienda nueva que se abría hoy.

-Oh, por favor, como puedes ser tan idiota -dijo entendiéndolo todo. La cara de su padre era un verdadero desastre.

-Gracias por tu consideración, hijo.

-¿No recuerdas como llegué cuando fue la apertura de la tienda de zapatillas del centro? -le recordó. Si ese día no hubiera ido con Arata, posiblemente hubiera terminado con una pierna rota.

-Eran sólo niños.

-Papá, eran compradores ansiosos, deberías de haber aprendido con mi error, no puedes ir a una apertura tan esperada y querer salir ileso.

-Ya veo que no se puede -dijo tirando al cabeza para atrás.

-¿Por lo menos pudiste encontrar el perfume para papá? -mínimo tendría que haber logrado comprar el dichoso perfume.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? -dijo mostrándole una bolsa de color negro con letras doradas que tenía al lado.

-Bien, por lo menos tu sacrificio no fue en vano.

…

…

-Así que tu padre hizo eso -dijo Taiga divertido en la video llamada que estaba teniendo con Terry.

-Sí, así que, por favor, no le bajes más los ánimos -miren que su padre ya estaba viejito. Por lo menos a ojos de su hijo que casi lo veía caminando al cementerio.

-Tranquilo, dejaré aquí los perfumes extras que aproveche de comprar -dijo viendo las tres botellas de perfume que pretendía llevar a casa, era mejor dejarlas acá y pedirle a su padre que se las enviará por encomienda en un par de meses.

Ese era otro. Tayler Kagami era un maldito manipulador, por que no estaba enfermo ni nada, pero claro, era mucho más difícil decirle a su hijo que lo echaba de menos a montar un teatro de anciano indefenso a puertas de la muerte.

De verdad, entre su padre y su esposo terminarían matándolo a él primero. No quería imaginarse con que sorpresa le saldrían más adelante.

.

.

FIN


	29. 29 CONEJO

**29\. ****CONEJO**

** .**

**.**

Si había algo que todos los miembros de la familia Kagami tenían en claro, es que todos habían encontrado, por lo menos una vez en la vida, a Daiki y Taiga en situación para mayores de edad.

Leo vivió con ello toda su adolescencia y juventud. No se arrepentiría nunca de la decisión que tomó hace más de veinte años, cuando veía a su papá en coma y la esperanza de que Aomine Daiki le despertara. En ese tiempo no sabía nada del hombre más que su nombre, fue una sorpresa el dar con él, fue una aventura el conocerlo y fue un ir y venir de risas durante toda la vida. Pero sí, había visto a sus padres en situaciones vergonzosas más de las que le gustaría admitir.

Aun recordaba la vez que, por estar ebrio llegando a casa, se equivocó de puerta y los vio en la cama en un lio de sabanas y gimiendo como animales. Dios era grande y sólo por eso permitió que la mayoría de esa escena fuera eliminada por el alcohol. No gracias, sabía muy bien como tenían sexo los hombres como par querer haber visto eso en sus padres.

Terry fue un caso aislado, una vez y gracias a que era demasiado menor no recordaba con detalles la situación, porque en su inocencia el creyó que sus padres jugaban, pero no, ahora de adulto sabía que su padres estaba dándole a su papá por detrás en la cocina y él había llegado a la sala y podía ver como su padre empujaba a papá por detrás. Menos mal que era una cocina americana y no vio más que la parte de arriba. Recuerda que esa vez, muerto de vergüenza, Taiga le había pasado por arriba del mueble divisorio unas galletas que tenía a mano y lo había mandado a ver televisión a la sala.

Himeko no alcanzó a ver nada muy avanzado, pero si recordaba que vio a sus abuelos en la mesa de la sala, Daiki estaba entre las piernas de su esposo y se besaban con desesperación. Ahora entendía que posiblemente les cortó el momento, porqué luego Taiga se la llevó a jugar a la plaza mientras Daiki arreglaba un poco la casa.

Incluso Arata y Tezuka habían visto a sus suegros en poses comprometedoras.

Arata había ido por Terry un domingo en la mañana y Taiga había corrido a abrirle la puerta, casi arrojaba a su hijo a los brazos de su novio y cerró la puerta. Los jóvenes arrancaron cuando el sonido de un cuerpo contra la puerta y una sarta de obscenidades eran escuchados al otro lado.

Tezuka en cambio vio, directamente, como sus suegros cogían. Pero el no diría nunca eso, por que seguramente todos los demás pedirían detalles, por mucho que criticaran, eran todos unos chismosos.

De verdad Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga eran como los conejos. No les importaba nada. Cuando ellos querían coger, cogían y si no, pregúntenles ahora, que habían mandado a toda su familia a pasear cuando una conversación de lo más normal se había puesto medio candente.

No cambiarían nunca.

**.**

**.**

**FIN **


	30. 30 GRANJA

**30\. ****GRANJA**

**.**

**.**

-Yo no termino de entender que es lo que hacemos aquí -dijo Himeko sosteniendo su sombrero para protegerse del sol.

-Oh, vamos, no digas que no es un lugar hermoso -dijo Leo, divertido por lo caprichosa que se estaba poniendo su hija.

-Papi, caballo -dijo Soun, el menor de los hijos de Leo y Tezuka. De sólo dos años.

-Tranquilo, vamos a ver primero donde nos quedaremos.

-De eso ya nos hicimos cargo -dijo Daiki bajando del auto que seguía al de los chicos.

-Abueno, Soun quiere ir con los caballos -dijo Meiko, la hija de seis años de Leo.

-Claro, claro, después irán -dijo Taiga sosteniendo de la mano a su nieta.

-Este lugar es genial -dijo Terry bajando de la camioneta ayudado por Arata.

Para sorpresa de todos Terry se había embarazado, claro, no fue sorpresa que Arata le pidiera matrimonio en el momento en que supo que sería padre. Ahora estaba el asunto de que eran gemelos y el embarazo tenía irritable a su hormonal hijo menor.

La familia crecía. Daiki y Taiga se miraron, sí, era la mejor de las decisiones.

-¿Esta es la casa donde pasaremos el fin de semana? -preguntó Leo con Soun en brazos.

-Esta es la casa donde pueden pasar todos los fines de semanas que quieran -dijo Taiga con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Papá…

-Con Taiga decidimos comprar esta granja para la familia -dijo Daiki lleno de orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Se van a mudar a esta casa?

-Por ahora no -dijo Taiga caminando con los demás en dirección a la casa., la idea es venir con tu padre a vivir nuestros últimos años.

-Oh, por favor, no hablen así -dijo Terry rodando los ojos-, no es como si fueran a morir mañana.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Daiki riendo-, pero la idea es tener ya un lugar para pasar la vejes solo, sin que estén todos metiéndose en lo que podemos o no hacer por nuestra edad.

-Oh, así que nuestra conversación de su vida sexual en la tercera edad te afecto, viejo -dijo Leo divertido.

-Claro que no -dijo Taiga, que era siempre el más centrado de los dos a la hora de hablar de sexo.

-Taiga tiene razón, soy capaz de fallármelo con mi último aliento.

-¡Padre!

-¡Daiki!

-Bien, bien, que se haga la paz -dijo divertido- entonces ¿Quién quiere conocer la granja Aomine?

-¡Yo!

…

…

Daiki miraba a su familia feliz, habían decidido hacer un día de campo en el jardín. Los niños corrían de un lado para el otro.

Esto es lo que buscaban, un lugar apartado de la ciudad, del bullicio. Quería tener un caballo propio, pero ya Taiga le había dicho que no lo cuidaría si se caía del caballo. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Llevaba años montando caballos en la policía, sabía que eso no pasaría, pero tampoco preocuparía a su esposo. Quizás compraría un par de animales. Unas bacas y gallinas. Cultivaría la tierra. Ya había hablado con Taiga del retiro y este había sido feliz. Con tal de estar en paz con su pelirrojo, se iría al fin del mundo.

.

N/A: No puedo creer que mañana sea el último día.


	31. 31 CEMENTERIO

**31\. ****CEMENTERIO**

**.**

**.**

La vida había sido buena con ellos, luego de reencontrarse. Quizás ellos mismo se dieron el tiempo que les faltó al perder quince años juntos, y quisieron recuperarlo a concho.

Daiki pensaba que su familia era la más hermosa que podía existir.

Al final del día había tenido dos hermosos hijos, que le habían llenado de dicha con cinco nietos maravillosos. Alegres y vivaces.

Luego de un par de años dejaron la casa en la ciudad, Taiga dejó la empresa y él la estación de policía. Ambos se jubilaron y se fueron a la granja que compraron con el anhelo de alejarse del ajetreo del gigante de cemento. Y lo lograron.

Pasaron por altos y bajos, como toda pareja. Peleas tontas que terminaba con los dos en la cama.

Habían tenido la mejor de las vidas sexuales, por que a pesar de que el mundo se guiara mucho veces entre las sabanas, no había nada mejor que hacerlo con la persona que amaba.

Daiki caminaba despacio, disfrutando el paisaje, a lo lejos un cementerio le hizo estremecer.

-Te hecho tanto de menos, Taiga -dijo mirando sus manos arrugadas por el paso de los años.

Ya tenía sesenta y cinco años.

Quería estar con su pelirrojo. Quería abrasarlo. Quería besarlo. Quería decirle cuanto le amaba.

El celular en su bolsillo sonó y el nombre en la pantalla le hizo sonreír con melancolía. Estaba muerto.

-Alo…

-¡Una hora para ir por aceite, maldito bastardo!

-Taiga, no me grites -dijo divertido mientras seguía caminando.

-Eres tú quien quería papas fritas caseras, pero no, debías tenerme esperando toda la maldita tarde.

-No es mi culpa que Tormenta negra botara ese estante de la alacena.

-Pues estoy a dos segundos que agarrar a tu maldito caballo y hacerlo carne seca -decía Taiga por el celular, mientras miraba a la distancia, sin divisar al idiota de Taiga- ¿Por dónde vienes?

-Ya voy por el cementerio -dijo sabiendo lo que venía, por que sí, se fue por otro camino y tomó una siesta en el pasto, lo que ahora lo tenía a casi quince minutos de distancia de su casa.

-¡Aprovecha y cábate una fosa, idiota! -gritó al colgar el celular, si que tenía un bastardo por esposo.

Daiki sonrió de lado, amaba a Taiga, amaba sus arranques, amaba cuando hacían el amor, amaba cuando disfrutaban de sus nietos, amaba cuando lo amaba. Lo seguiría amando hasta el final de los días, y si no se apresuraba con el maldito aceite, ese día sería pronto.

.

.

Fin

.

.

**N/A: Muchas gracias, infinitas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta secuela de Drabble, los amo de verdad, no saben lo feliz que fui al leer todos sus comentarios. **

**Como siempre, esperen muchas cosas de mi parte, pro que se viene el 2020 y con ello muchos más escritos.**

**Para los que pedían algo de Leo y Tezuka les tengo unos cuantos drabble también que subiré a mediados de noviembre cuando recupere la movilidad de mis dedos. **

**Un beso**

**Majo**


End file.
